


"Aquí hi ha la dona que li pot explicar qui és, vostè, en realitat."

by lestrucsdebet



Series: Frankament [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), La Importància de ser Frank (2018), The Importance of Being Earnest - Wilde
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestrucsdebet/pseuds/lestrucsdebet
Summary: Un dia vaig somniar una cosa molt aleatòria que barrejava dues ficcions que tenen 0 unitats de coses en comú i bàsicament estic intentant reescriure el meu somni; no hi ha cap plot definit ni res que s'hi pugui assemblar.L'acció té lloc 30 anys després del naixement d'en Frank Moncrieff.





	1. Gwendolen: LA TRUCADA

**Author's Note:**

> Està en català perquè resulta que és l'única llengua en la que aconsegueixo ordenar les meves idees d'una manera més o menys decent però absolutament tot els personatges que apareixien són anglòfons o sigui que si voleu us podeu fer una traducció mental simultània, idk.
> 
> PD: un dia em convideu a un te i us faig un arebre genealògic, un eix cronològic i un esbós de gran bretanya si voleu

L’Augusta era una d’aquelles senyores angleses que estava en contra de qualsevol cosa que fos sinònima de progrés. Si d’ella hagués depès, ni la impremta ni el telegrama haurien existit mai, i ara havia trobat en el telèfon mòbil el seu nou millor enemic. Tenia per costum repetir que les coses importants s’han de dir de cara i que per dir-ne de banals és millor no obrir la boca. Per això, quan la Gwendolen despenjà el telèfon i sentí la veu de la seva mare a l’altra banda de la línia, de seguida va saber que alguna cosa greu acabava de passar.

_“El teu senyor pare és mort”._

El senyor i la senyora Bracknell havien viatjat fins l’altra banda de l’atlàntic per passar les vacances en un petit poble situat a la vora del riu Sweetwater, als Estats Units. Era habitual que la seva mare viatgés lluny de casa, però normalment ho feia sola i el seu pare havia de quedar-se a Londres, a casa, al llit, perquè patia una malaltia de la que semblava que no es recuperaria mai. Aquella trucada n’era la confirmació definitiva.

_“El teu senyor pare és mort”._

Aquesta vegada havien marxat junts perquè en Gerald Bracknell començava a recuperar-se i per celebrar-ho havia decidit acompanyar la seva dona. El poblet era molt agradable i, tot i que tant el senyor com la senyora Bracknell preferien la vida a la ciutat, uns dies envoltats de natura i bosc no els podrien fer cap mal.

Res més lluny de la realitat.

El tercer vespre des que s’havien instal·lat als afores de la vila, el senyor Bracknell va començar a trobar-se malament de nou. La família ja estava acostumada a la hipocondria del patriarca però aquesta vegada semblava greu de debò, i quan s’aixecava el sol que anunciava el principi del quart dia, dos doctors i el capellà del poble sortien de la petita casa de fusta donant la mà i les condolences a la senyora Bracknell.

_“El teu senyor pare és mort”._

La Gwendolen es va tornar blanca com un glop de llet. Coneixent l’estat del seu pare era plenament conscient que la noticia no trigaria a arribar però això no feia que fos menys dolorosa.

“Gwen, passa res?” preguntà en Frank des del menjador després de dos minuts de silenci absolut. Les paraules del seu marit van travessar-li els pensaments com un buf de vent mentre la veu de la seva mare li rebotava incessablement contra les parets del crani. _“El teu senyor pare és mort”_. El telèfon li va caure de les mans i va deixar la senyora Bracknell parlant sola a l’altre costat del telèfon.


	2. Lady Bracknell: SPELLMAN MORTUARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havia de ser un crossover i el capítol 2 ja ho ha sigut, my job here is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: mireu el capítol 6 de Sabrina  
> PD2: mireu Sabrina

Tot i que la repatriació del cadàver del senyor Bracknell era l’única possibilitat que l’Augusta havia contemplat en el moment de la mort, l’agència de viatges la informà que aquest tipus de pràctica era extremadament complexa per culpa de la burocràcia i que el seu cost era força elevat; i li acabà recomanant un enterrament al país mateix de defunció.

“El meu marit rebrà santa sepultura a Anglaterra, com ha de ser. Vostè amb qui s’ha pensat que està parlant?”. I penjà sense deixar que la noia de l’agència es pogués explicar.

Decidís el que decidís, de moment la funerària del poble s’hauria de fer càrrec del cos.

* * *

Era una tarda un pèl especial pels Spellman. No pels dos joves de la família, ja que com de costum a aquelles hores la Sabrina era a l’Acadèmia i l’Ambrose, tancat a l’habitació, llegia un dels seus llibres de demonologia. Però si per les germanes Spellman, que acabaven de rebre una curiosa i intrigant visita d’una dona que es presentava com la professora d’institut de la seva neboda i que venia a advertir-les de les recents esbojarrades intencions de la jova bruixa. Les tres assegudes al sofà de la sala d’estar esperaven que la noia tornés de classe.

De cop algú va picar a la porta però cap de les tres es va moure, suposant que la Sabrina acabaria obrint amb les pròpies claus. Un segon truc va fer que la Hilda s'aixequés i es dirigís al rebedor per obrir.

Després d’uns moments d’espera, la Hilda va tornar a entrar a la sala i amb una expressió trista va dir: “Zelda, tenim clientela”.  La Hilda sempre es posava trista quan rebien un nou client, i això desconcertava la Zelda, que deia que al cap i a la fi de la mort de la gent elles en feien el negoci.

“Crec que és millor que marxi” va dir la senyoreta Wardwell posant-se de peu.

“A mi també m’ho sembla” i el to sec de la Zelda, visiblement molesta per la presència de la professora, va fer sospirar la Hilda.

“Ja ens veurem en un altre moment”, va acomiadar-se amb la mirada i va deixar que la petita de les Spellman l’acompanyés fins la porta.

La senyoreta Wardwell va creuar-se la senyora Bracknell al rebedor i, d’un cop d’ull i sense dir-li res, es preguntà en quina de totes les seves vides passades devia haver conegut aquella dona.

\---------------

El despatx de la funerària era fosc i fred i la senyora Bracknell trobà el lloc ben poc acollidor tenint en compte que era l’espai on es rebia gent que acabava de perdre algú estimat. Però tota la fredor la compensava la càlida veu d’una de les propietàries asseguda davant seu.

Al cap de cinc minuts de ser allà, aquella calidesa i la desbocada compassió van fer que l’Augusta es comencés a posar nerviosa. Per descomptat que li sabia greu la mort del seu marit, al cap i a la fi es tractava del pare dels seus fills, però allò no era Londres i no li calia fingir excessiva tristesa en nom de les aparences.

Com si la Zelda hagués endevinat què passava pel cap de la senyora Bracknell, va oferir-li una tassa de te i demanà a la seva germana que s’ocupés d’escalfar l’aigua i de dur alguna cosa per menjar.

Un cop la Hilda va ser fora del despatx, la Zelda va apropar la cadira a la taula i hi va recolzar els braços plegats .

“Disculpi la meva germana, té tendència a dramatitzar-ho tot. Sé que la burocràcia es pot fer molt pesada, senyora Bracknell, però per organitzar un funeral amb condicions hauríem de saber quina idea té al cap, si és que en té alguna, clar”.

L’Augusta se la mirava en silenci, pensant que més que te amb galetes hauria d’haver demanat tabac per fer baixar tota la tensió acumulada. “Perquè és un funeral, el que vol, oi?”, demanà la Zelda.

La senyora Bracknell portava tot el dia irritable per la situació que li estava tocant viure: se li havia mort el marit, se li havien acabat les vacances i la conversa amb la incompetent de la funerària no li havia millorat l’humor, precisament. I disposada a pagar-ho amb qui tingués davant, va deixar de mossegar-se la llengua: “Miri, vostè ja coneix la meva situació, i tot i que és americana, d’estúpida no en fa pas casa, o sigui que li seré franca: tots estem d’acord en que el meu home es mereixia un funeral digne, al país on va néixer i que el va veure convertir-se en l’home d’èxit que era, una cerimònia amb la gent que l’estimava i l’alta societat anglesa, i no organitzada per una funerària d’un poblet deixat de la mà de Déu, en aquest país brut i desorganitzat que no deu tenir ni els recursos ni les eines necessàries per celebrar un funeral catòlic com Déu mana”. Amb absoluta cara de pòquer la Zelda només assentia, preguntant-se per quin de tots els àngels caiguts havia d’estar aguantant tanta ximpleria mortal. L’Augusta va agafar aire abans de seguir escopint bilis. “Jo havia vingut a passar uns dies agradables amb el meu marit, i no sé què té l’aire d’aquesta regió que l’ha matat. I l’agència de cop em diu que el trasllat del cos no és viable i resulta que em veig obligada a deixar enterrat el meu marit en aquest racó de món, sota aquesta terra salvatge que és tan humida que sembla que pugui ressuscitar morts! I per aquí si que no hi passo, senyora Spellman, ara que per fi s’ha acabat l’agonia del senyor Bracknell només faltaria que ressuscités!”.

La Zelda havia enviat la Hilda a preparar te per salvar la senyora Bracknell de les seves preguntes planyívoles, però aquella dona no semblava disposada a col·laborar de cap de les maneres i li havia fet pujar la mosca al nas. Tan bon punt la Hilda va tornar amb la tetera i les galetes, s’adreçà a la clienta amb to venjatiu: “Entre el munt de bestieses que ha dit m’ha semblat entendre que és anglesa, vostè, no? Perfecte, doncs miri, la deixaré aquí amb la meva germana, que segur que s’entendran molt bé totes dues”. Va aixecar-se i just abans de sortir, va afegir: “I prenguis el te ara que encara és calent”. L’Augusta va girar-se per mirar-la i va aixecar una cella altiva.

“Potser hauria estat millor oferir-li una til·la” va murmurar la Zelda mentre tancava la porta rere seu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajuntar dos capricorns és la pitjor decisió que he pres mai, i mira que un dia vaig intentar introduir una albergínia en un reproductor de VHS.


	3. Miss Prism: “Tea, a drink with jam and bread”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquest capítol hi és perquè ha de ser-hi però no té cap rellevança real pel que fa l'argument. Argument. Argument? Quin argument?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Bet escrivint un fanfic o la vegada que vaig decidir que els únics personatges heterosexuals de la Imperància de ser Frank eren la Gwendolen i en Frank.

**104 Grosvenor Street, Londres**

_Les mans de l'Augusta eren la cosa que més li agradava de totes les coses que li agradaven del món. Potser a ella no la coneixia gaire, però se sabia les seves mans de memòria i podia endevinar què li passava pel cap, què necessitava, què sentia, què volia, només per com bellugava les mans, sempre delicades._

_I era a mitjanit quan, per fi calmades, li acariciaven els rinxols i hauria volgut que moments duressin eternitats._

 

 **Manor House, Dartington** _30 anys després_

A la Leticia la va despertar la llum que entrava pel porticó entreobert de la seva habitació. Va badallar i es va fregar la son de les parpelles abans de donar un cop d'ull al petit despertador que jeia sobre la tauleta de nit. Dos quarts de deu. Feia molt de temps que la senyoreta Prism havia deixat de permetre’s fer mandra, però aquella ocasió era especial. Era un matí de juliol i l’olor d’estiu i els raigs de sol entraven per la finestra dolçament, donant una lluminositat especial a la petita cambra. Es va incorporar i s’adonà que el costat del seu llit era buit però no hi donà importància i, encara mig adormida, va perdre's en pensaments.

Un parell de trucs a la porta i una veu familiar demanant si podia passar la van fer aterrar de nou.

En Frederic va entrar a l'habitació amb una safata plena del que més agradava esmorzar a la Leticia, va acostar-se al llit i va deixar-la-hi a la falda abans de fer-li un petó al front i seure-li davant.

“Ha trucat en Frank”, digué, i s’escurà la gola abans de continuar: “el senyor Bracknell és mort”. Va anar de poc que la Leticia no s’ennuegués amb el te.

“Diu que els agradaria que hi fóssim, però que entenen que estem ocupats amb els preparatius i tot plegat”.

Havia d’admetre que, personalment, la notícia no li havia fet especialment pena perquè, al cap i a la fi, feia molts anys que no en sabia res, d’en Gerald Bracknell, però no podia evitar sentir-se malament per la Gwendolen i en Frank. Sobretot ara, que havia començat a conèixer millor la Gwendolen i l'Algernon, i tenia una relació més que bona, excel·lent, amb les dues joves parelles.

“A més”, va afegir en Frederic, “l’enterrament és als Estats Units”.

“Ostres, als Estats Units? La senyora Bracknell deu fer salts d’alegria...” va dir amb un to irònic que en Frederic va preferir ignorar.

“Si, en Frank, la Gwedolen i en Gerald van marxar ahir, i la Cecily i l’Algernon agafen l’avió a última hora d’aquesta tarda. Han proposat d’anar-hi plegats, però els he dit que primer ho havia de parlar amb tu” acabà, i li agafà les mans entre les seves, mirant-la directament als ulls, esperant una resposta.

La Leticia apartà la mirada abans de començar a parlar, com si el que estava a punt de dir l’avergonyís terriblement: “ja saps que em va fer molt feliç que en Frank i la Gwendolen em demanessin que els fes de padrina de casament tot i l’oposició de la senyora Bracknell, i que m’agrada molt que comptin amb mi per tot. I també saps que agraeixo molt els teus esforços per fer que oblidi tot el que va passar. Però em sembla que l’última cosa que necessito ara és un altre enfrontament amb l’Augusta. A més, a mi em fa pànic volar”.

“No et preocupis, segur que ho entendran perfectament”.

Tot i que les noves eren tristes, a ell en cap moment se li havia esborrat el somriure de la cara, era feliç i ni podia ni volia dissimular-ho. Qui li havia de dir que acabaria promès i frisant per casar-se?

Com regal de prometatge la Gwendolen i en Frank els havien ofert l'habitual: un conjunt de llit blanc de cotó amb encaix brodat a mà per estrenar la nit de noces. Però la Cecily i l'Algernon havien optat per un regal una mica més original, estrafolari més aviat, com del segle XV: un quadre d'ells dos, un pintor que els pintaria un quadre com el dels pares de la Cecily que hi havia dessobre de la llar de foc.

“I ara acaba’t les torrades”.

La Leticia es disposà a continuar esmorzant, però en Frederic no es mogué d'on era.

“Què fas?”

“Et miro”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Els llençols són de cotó i no de seda perquè la seda és incomodíssima per dormir.  
> Si he fet que en Frederic i la Leticia dormíssin junts abans de casats ha estat perquè m'ha donat la gana. Versemblança històrica? Els fets narrats anteriorment són d'una atemporalitat absoluta i puc fer-ne el que més em plagui...
> 
> PD: el següent capítol no sé de què coi anirà.


End file.
